


Laptops are not for Cuddling

by sadie_elaine



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, seriously tho no plot just giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie_elaine/pseuds/sadie_elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi is very tired and a little cold and Kyoya is very warm and not going to sleep any time soon.  Obviously something must be done to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laptops are not for Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i am also tired because I was up too late writing this fic. apologies, obviously, for the slightly unedited form, but if I wait to post I forget I wrote stuff. and now I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep.

It had been a long day, and Haruhi was tired.  And now, clean and comfy in her soft flannel pajamas, she just wanted to sleep.  Well, what she _really_ wanted was to cuddle up to her nice, warm husband and _then_ sleep.  Her fingers and her toes were cold.

However—he was not anywhere near ready for any of that. 

 _Stupid Kyoya_ , she thought, eyes narrowing.  Maybe if she glared hard enough he would notice and put the laptop away.  Laptops were not cuddly. 

At least he was in sweats, and sitting on the bed.  Apparently he had _tried_ to be in a cuddle-friendly position.  Still, he was failing.

He finally noticed her glaring at him from the bathroom door and looked over his glasses at her.  “Do you have something to say, Haruhi?  You look like you might.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Are you almost done with that?  I want to sleep.”

He sighed, shoulders slumping, and pushed his glasses back up.  “Unfortunately, no, I’m not.  It’s going to be a while,” he took his glasses off, then, and rubbed his face with both hands.  “Sorry,” he said, dejected. 

He was actually upset.  _Well crap_ , she thought, _I can’t be angry at him now_.  She sighed and gave in, jumping up into bed and tucking herself in.

He looked down at her and scrunched up his nose.  “I really am sorry.  I can move to the kitchen if you like, though.”

A tiny smile tugged at her lips, and she looked away mischievously.  He chuckled, soft and warm, and asked, “What, what’s your plan, Haru?  What are you thinking of?”

She looked back up at him and grinned.  “I could help you, if you like.  I’m very smart, you know.”

He laughed right out now, and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.  “Smart isn’t very helpful if you don’t know the subject material, Haruhi.  Although---what do you know about expense reports?”

She sat up and pressed into his side, cheek resting against his shoulder.  “Well, I know that this particular employee of yours should probably have a leash and collar.  Unless—Kyoya, that’s not a normal amount of money, is it?! Because if it is, I can solve half your business problems right now—“

“No, it’s not normal.  That’s why I’m going over them.  He’s been running expensive for a while now, but the last one was a bit over the top, so I’ve pulled a bunch of files.”  He pressed a kiss into her hair and sighed.  “I really thought I was on top of work today, too.  I went over his report last thing, and it was so ridiculous I had to pull the rest.  I felt a bit like a detective at first, but now I’m starting to feel a bit like a disappointed parent.”

“Hmm,” her eyes softened.  “No fun.”

He took a deep breath and highlighted a number on the screen.  “I’m not even doing the bulk of the work now, just flagging things.  I’ll have to look up the receipts tomorrow, if I want to ever get my money back. I just hope…” he highlighted another set of numbers and sighed.  “I do hope this doesn’t become a legal matter.”

“Well, that I can help with!” she smiled, “Although not me, I suppose.  But I have friends!”

He smiled softly, and turned back to the screen, but she continued to watch him.  Her exhaustion was catching back up with her, but she wanted to do something, anything for her poor overworked, underappreciated husband.  She frowned.  No one should be allowed to take advantage of Kyoya, no one!  What kind of horrible person would want to harm such a good guy? 

It did not, of course, occur to her that Kyoya could be easily mistaken for a bit of a slave-driver.  Certainly he demanded perfection in his subordinates, but he wasn’t cruel.  Just…well, he just expected everyone to be as good at their jobs as he was at his.  Not that Haruhi would notice, since she generally felt the same way. 

Not to mention, to her, he was not a boss.  He was for cuddling purposes.  And for kissing.  And cooking exceptionally tasty…well, everything _.  Sheltered rich boys should not be that good with food_.  Ugh, now she was hungry.

 He sighed again, flagging a whole column this time, and she was brought back to the moment.  Kyoya was tired and sad and a little angry, and she was tired and hungry and suffering from a severe lack of cuddles.

Out of the sleepy fog in her mind, a little voice (probably her own) presented the solution as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (it probably was).  _Come on, Haruhi, you want the cuddles, you get yourself some cuddles.  The stupid laptop will fit just as easily on your lap as it does on his._

She looked at the laptop critically.  It was generating a lot of heat.  The laptop was warm.  Kyoya was also warm.  She saw no downside.

“Kyoya.”

He looked down at her.  “Yes, Haruhi?”

She tried to push onto his lap, but his arm was in the way.  “Let me in.”

He blinked at her for a moment before he realized what it was she was trying to do, and then the laughed and gathered her up into his lap, placing his laptop carefully across her knees.  “Much better,” she muttered, wrapping one arm behind him and using the other to point to a rather  suspicious set of numbers in the middle of the screen.  “I don’t like those,” she said, sleepy and just a little petulant.  The guy who made Kyoya sad was in for it— he’d activated lawyer!Haruhi, although she was a bit impaired at the moment. 

She felt his chuckle more than heard it, and smiled when he highlighted what she had pointed out.  “Thank you, Haruhi.  I don’t think I would have seen that.”

She nodded.  She was blinking slower, now, and Kyoya was warm, and the laptop was warm.  “You’re very comfy, Kyoya,” she whispered.  “Very…” she yawned, “very warm.  I’m warm now.”

“Were you cold?”

She nodded again, turning her face into his chest.  “’m not cold anymore.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead.  “Good.”

He called it quits after another half-hour, when the numbers started to jumble together, but by then Haruhi was asleep.  It was quite a feat, setting the laptop on the bedside table without hurting either of them (or it), but he managed.  Her brow furrowed in her sleep as he maneuvered them both into a bit more vertical position, cradling her head until she was comfortably settled onto her pillow.  “Goodnight, Haruhi,” he whispered, brushing the hair out of her face.  He kissed her nose, then her forehead, and smiled.  _I think I might be the luckiest guy in the world_ , he thought, as he fell asleep. 

_Definitely the luckiest._

**Author's Note:**

> boop boop so how'd y'all like it?? (I did warn you that there isn't any plot, right?)  
> (this is the first ouran fic I've posted here, and now I feel bad because it's probably my crappiest work??? perhaps I should import the others from ff.net. maybe when I'm not exhausted.)  
> (also hello i am anechofromtomorrow at tumblr dot com, pleased to meet you, you should come say hi!)


End file.
